


you'll be fine, i'll be fine (everything is alright)

by roseyong



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, asahi feels many things for jaehyuk, i mean kinda idk man tags r hard, the others r only mentioned atm but that will change, yedam may or may not have a crush on asahi lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyong/pseuds/roseyong
Summary: Jaehyuk and Asahi, Asahi and Jaehyuk—you’ll never find one without the other.Well, that is until Asahi comes out and turns life as Jaehyuk knows it upside down.(Or; Jaehyuk is the definition of panicked gay but Asahi loves him anyway.)
Relationships: Bang Yedam & Hamada Asahi, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Park Jihoon & Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there is a serious lack of jaesahi so i'm here to contribute to this tiny tag :D  
> and since all i can write is angst, it's a bit angsty lolz
> 
> the title is from the song "we'll be fine" by ReN aka the song that i listened to on loop while writing this mess

“I think,” Asahi pauses, releasing a breath he wasn’t aware that he was holding, “I think there’s something wrong with me.”

“Wrong with you?” Jaehyuk echoes, his lips pursed, Asahi’s out of the blue admission having Jaehyuk look away from his computer screen as he turns to face the Japanese boy, who simply nods his head in affirmation.

“Yeah.” He hums, “But then again, maybe not.” Jaehyuk powering off his computer before coming to sit down next to the blonde, internally debating whether or not if reaching out to hold Asahi’s hand would be too much, as physical affection had always been something he had the tendency to shy away from.

_("It's not like he absolutely despises skinship, it's just that expressing his affection physically isn't his preferred love language.")_

“Well, that’s a good thing, right?” Jaehyuk’s voice was soft, figuring it was best to tread carefully, not wanting to scare Asahi into his habit of holding back whatever was bothering him, claiming that his troubles weren’t as important as the other members’ worries were. Which was something that Jaehyuk knew troubled both Jihoon and Hyunsuk, but that was more than understandable, as it didn’t bode well with him either.

Asahi just shrugs, keeping his gaze trained on the floor, his expression painfully unreadable.

“I don’t know,” His brows furrowing as he nudged Jaehyuk’s socked foot with his own, a small smile working its way across his face and into his eyes upon noticing their cutesy animal design. “Nice socks.”

“Shut up-“

“I think I’m gay.” Asahi wincing at how his words clash with Jaehyuk’s, murmuring a quiet apology for interrupting him, but either Asahi said it now or else he’d never find the nerve to say it at all. 

_“Oh.”_

“Yeah.” And Asahi won’t lie, the lack of reaction from the very person who made him realize his very fucking sexuality (of all things to realize) does hurt, but he doesn’t let Jaehyuk know this of course. His fingernails digging into his palm as he waits for Jaehyuk to say something, anything.

“Are you sure?” Jaehyuk finally asks after what feels like an eternity, “That you’re, _you know….”_ He trails off, and Asahi wonders if saying _that_ word makes him uncomfortable, if he’s grossed out by Asahi now.

“I’m pretty sure.” Which is the truth, even if Asahi so desperately wishes that it weren’t. 

“Oh.” The single syllable reply somehow hurting more than any carefully chosen slur or hate-fueled comment could ever. In fact, he’d rather Jaehyuk had done one or the other, because at least that was something Asahi _knew_ how to handle. But this? He’s honestly at a loss for words.

“Is...is that all you’re going to say to me?” Asahi’s voice cracking (much to his embarrassment) as he wills himself to keep it together, to uphold that unbothered image that both fans and members alike seemed to have of him. “I’m sorry, I just…I just expected this to go...well, differently.” 

“Asahi I-”

“You know what, never mind, let’s just forget that I ever said anything.” 

\---

“Did something happen between you and Asahi?” Jihoon asks Jaehyuk as they stroll idly through the seemingly never-ending snack aisle of their local 7-Eleven, the younger’s heart dropping at the mention of Asahi’s name, because of course it was Jihoon who noticed something was going on between him and Asahi.

“N-no?” Jaehyuk stutters, the elder no doubt picking up on his slight stumble, not to mention the way his reply sounds more like a question rather than an answer, “Why do you ask?”

“He’s been... _different,”_ Jihoon replies, obviously wanting to say more but refraining from doing so, “So I’ll ask you again, did something happen between you and Asahi?” The second leader of the group not at all missing the look of guilt that momentarily flashes across Jaehyuk’s face, how his adam’s apple bobs almost nervously. 

“Yeah,” He murmurs, his voice barely above a whisper, “Something happened between us.”

“Well, what happened?” Jihoon can’t help but pry, as Jaehyuk doesn’t offer any further explanation aside from the vague shrug of his shoulders, “But I mean you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to-”

“It’s not like that hyung, it’s just that it’s not my place to tell.” Jaehyuk’s words making Jihoon wrinkle his nose in confusion, head tilting to the side, reminding Jaehyuk of a puppy.

“Not your place to tell?” And Jaehyuk nods, avoiding Jihoon’s eyes as he reaches for his favorite brand of banana milk, happy to find that it happened to be in stock today. “...Do I need to get Hyunsuk involved?” The younger dropping his carton of milk in shock, clearly panicked now, his reaction only serving to solidify Jihoon’s worries. _Because, well, fuck, that can’t possibly be a good sign now can it..._

“No!” Jaehyuk’s voice was an octave higher than it usually was, which was something that Jihoon would tease him for given normal circumstances, but now that’s the last thing on his mind. “You can’t!”

“Woah woah woah, calm down, Jae-”

_“No! You don’t understand!"_ Jaehyuk half-shouts, only growing louder with each word, _"You can't!”_

Jihoon’s eyes widening at the normally well-composed boy’s less than expected outburst, the other customers in the store regarding them with varying degrees of emotion, a few shooting them glares, visibly pissed, while others simply gave them a pitying smile of sorts. Either way, it’s clear that Jaehyuk’s uncomfortable, which is something Jihoon feels bad about, seeing that he kind of _was_ the one responsible for this mess after all. You know, since he, in Junkyu’s words, “never knows when to shut his mouth.” 

“I-I’m so sorry hyung I-”

“It’s okay kid, it’s all good,” Jihoon grabbing Jaehyuk’s hand as they make their way to the cash register, giving it a reassuring squeeze, “We’ll continue this talk at home.”

\---

“You okay, hyung?” Yedam, sweet Yedam, softly asks Asahi after what was easily the tensest breakfast in the group’s life, “You seem, well, not like yourself.” With everyone having noticed the sudden shift in dynamics between the so-called best friends, the 02 liner watching Jihoon and Hyunsuk share a knowing look before the second leader announced that he and Jaehyuk would be going out, dragging Jaehyuk away before he even has a chance to protest.

“I’m fine, Yedam-ah,” Asahi mutters, running a hand through his hair, “Just tired.” The older’s blatant lie making Yedam frown, as Asahi wasn’t one to do such a crappy job at lying. That was more of a Jeongwoo or Junghwan thing to do. So something really must be up for Asahi to stoop to those two’s level.

“You sure hyung?”

Asahi hesitates, because while on one hand, no, he most definitely wasn’t okay. Not in the slightest. However, on the other hand, it wasn’t like he was at his worst per se, since he _was_ still managing to function and give practice his 100% despite feeling like his heart had been ripped out, stomped upon, and then set ablaze all in one painful blow. ...Alright, fine, so maybe Asahi kinda was at his worst but Yedam, much less the rest of the group, didn’t need to know that.

But before he can give the “yes” that he was planning to, the younger is pulling him over to the couch, expression pensive. 

“Yedam-ah?”

“Can I,” He falters, cheeks flushing pink, “Can I wipe your tears, hyung?” His question having Asahi’s own cheeks turning a similar shade, a hand instinctively coming to touch his cheek, which he finds (unsurprisingly enough) is indeed damp with tears, making him cringe. _Ah, how embarrassing..._

“I...I mean, if you want to, I guess? I don’t-” Asahi quickly shutting up as Yedam ever so gently wipes at his tears, the blonde’s blush deepening when Yedam moves in close enough for him to smell the lavender-scented body wash that he used. Unable to keep the nervous giggle from escaping his lips upon hearing the cute noise of triumph the younger boy makes after he’s deemed Asahi’s face to be once again tear-free.

“There!” Yedam chirps, beaming happily, “All better!” And Asahi rolls his eyes at that, flicking Yedam’s forehead playfully, who whines while dramatically clutching at his head, pouting. “How mean!” Yedam cries as he throws himself onto Asahi, something he immediately apologizes for when he feels as the older stiffens beneath him, though he doesn’t pull away, even though he knows that he probably should. Because, well, well, Yedam doesn’t actually know why he doesn’t. All he knows is that Asahi isn’t as okay as he claims to be and that that’s simply not okay with him.

“-ah? Yedam-ah?” Asahi’s voice snaps him back to the present, a present where he just so happens to still be clinging to his hyung, “Can you please get off of me?” Yedam stammering out another apology as he’s quick to oblige, but Asahi just waves him off, just, if not more, as flustered as he is.

“It’s alright,” He says softly, his smile shy, a smile that has Yedam’s heart skipping a beat, “...But are _you_ alright?” Asahi asks, taking Yedam by surprise, not at all expecting the tables to turn on him like that.

“Huh?” 

“Your face, it’s like really red,” Asahi replies, gently pressing a palm to Yedam’s forehead, “Do you maybe have a fever?”

“What? No, no, I’m okay hyung!” Yedam squeaks, squirming out of Asahi’s reach as he no doubt turns even redder, “But uh, why were you crying hyung?” Half regretting asking the question when Asahi shrinks back, curling in on himself as he looks anywhere but at Yedam, fidgeting with the sleeves of his hoodie, his _yellow_ hoodie.

_Oh._

Asahi noticing entirely too late that he was wearing his and Jaehyuk’s matching hoodie, which might have explained why breakfast was more awkward than usual, as they usually only wore their hoodies if one was wearing the other. _“We have to be matching Sahi!”_ Jaehyuk would say, pestering Asahi until he finally gave in, the other members watching their lover’s quarrel from the sidelines, with Jihoon or Junkyu occasionally chiming in with teasing comments about their “bromance.”

“Hyung? Should I have not have asked?”

“Yes and no—it’s complicated,” Asahi answers after what Yedam supposes must be an internal debate, the younger hating how that's probably the most that he’s going to get out of the blonde, which of course is more than a bit disappointing because he honestly thought they were making progress here. But apparently, they’re still just as awkward as ever.

“Oh,” Yedam mumbles, suddenly feeling very foolish for thinking he was a person whom Asahi would trust with his troubles, “I’m sorry for asking.” Though the sulky expression of his is soon replaced with one of shock as Asahi once more flicks him square in the forehead, rendering him speechless, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“Jeez, what’s with you and all your apologizing today, hm?” Asahi teases, “But seriously, Damie, there’s really no need to be sorry.”

“But I-”

“Do you want me to tell you why I cried? Will that make you feel any better?”

“Well, yes, it would, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable-”

“I’m gay, Yedam-ah.” 

“You’re-”

“And let’s just say that Jaehyuk didn’t take the news as I hoped he would.”

\---

_“Hey, Asahi?” Jaehyuk whispers in the dead of night, the rest of the members conked out after that week’s weekly movie night, leaving just Asahi and him as the only ones still awake._

_“Hmm?” Comes the sleepy reply, the shorter boy rubbing at his eyes while he tries (and fails) to stifle a yawn._

_“Do you believe in all that?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“You know, the red string of fate,” And Asahi has to bite back a laugh, though it’s oddly endearing that the movie they’d just watched had that much of an impact on him. “Do you believe in it?”_

_(Of course I do.)_

_“No,” He replies, as deadpan and straightforward as ever, “Do you?”_

_“Yeah,” Jaehyuk admits sheepishly, thankful that the lights are off so that Asahi can’t see the blush currently coloring his cheeks, “I do.”_

_“Oh?” Asahi hums as he leans his head on Jaehyuk’s shoulder, “Why?”_

_(Because maybe mine will lead to you...)_

_“Because who else but my soulmate will love me like that?”_

_(Me, I will.)_

_“Ah, that makes sense.”_

_(But since it isn't real, you being right here, right next to me, is the next best thing.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it wasn't clear, the italicized part at the end is a flashback 
> 
> also feedback is very much appreciated, i'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> idk when the next ch will come ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaehyuk ! is ! not ! homophobic ! okay ! 
> 
> no, but seriously, the reason he has trouble using the word "gay" is bc it's an adjustment thing, y'know? also he's *eyes emoji* too so yeah...anyways this ch mainly focuses on jaesahi but yedam and jihoon also appear bc i love jae/hoon and sahi/dam's friendship  
> wait i forgot doyoung and woo appear too bc *clenches fist* i love them
> 
> um what else? it's not too angsty but i guess it is kinda angsty??? idk :-Þ
> 
> anyhow i hope u enjoy!

“So you’re telling me that Asahi told you some “deep dark secret” that you somehow managed to fuck up your response to-” Jihoon pauses, looking to Jaehyuk for confirmation before he continues, to which the younger boy merely hums, “Which is why he’s upset?” And Jaehyuk winces, nodding, his eyes downcast.

“Yeah,” He replies, his voice coming out in the softest of whispers, and Jihoon can’t help but feel bad for the kid; that’s how defeated he sounded, “That’s pretty much what happened.”

“Well, then why haven’t you fixed it?” Jihoon asks him, not understanding what wasn’t clicking in Jaehyuk’s brain, as both he and Asahi were clearly miserable thanks to this latest turn of events, “We aren’t blind Jae, we can all tell that you two miss each other,” Taking Jaehyuk’s hand in his when the younger starts to pick at his nails, “So why _wouldn’t_ you want to patch things up?”

“Because,” Jaehyuk swallows thickly, “Because I’m scared that I _can’t_ fix it.” Though deep down, he knows that Asahi will forgive him, even if Jaehyuk himself feels he doesn’t deserve the blonde’s forgiveness. Not to mention that Asahi being, well, _that word_ had caused whatever it was that they had between them to shift, something that hurts Jaehyuk just as much as it probably does Asahi.

“Well, you’re going to have to try,” Jihoon finally says after a moment, effectively breaking the semi-awkward silence that had washed over them. “We can’t have this interfering with the group, okay?” Jihoon’s _“And I don’t want this to be how you two end.”_ going unsaid, but Jaehyuk gets it, Jihoon’s always been like that after all. Not that they’ve ever minded, though, not with Hyunsuk there to balance him out.

“Okay, hyung.” He replies, knowing that he has no choice but to confront this head-on, “I’ll talk to him tonight.”

\---

And Jaehyuk does.

Jihoon having nudged him after they had finished up practice for the night, silently urging him to follow after the blonde, who had already made a beeline for the door, Yedam in tow. Which, for some reason, irks Jaehyuk, because that should be _him_ by Asahi’s side, _not Yedam._

“Asahi!” He calls out, having to jog to catch up to the two, “Wait!” And Asahi only picks up his pace when Jaehyuk calls out his name, his _full_ name. Not the “sahi-yah” or “sahi” that Asahi had grown so used to hearing. ( _It hurts, it really fucking hurts.)_

“Asahi, please-”

“Can’t you see that Asahi-hyung doesn’t wanna talk to you?” Yedam cuts him off, scowling at Jaehyuk as he places himself in between the best friends. But for what it’s worth, he’s probably right, as Asahi reaches out to grab Yedam’s hand as he looks anywhere but at Jaehyuk, who honestly feels like he’s about to be sick at this point. ( _Just what have I done..?)_

“Asahi I-”

“I forgive you, Jaehyuk-ah,” Asahi says, turning so that he can look the older boy straight in the eye, his expression frighteningly calm, composed in a manner that only he possesses. “That’s what you wanted to hear from me, right?”

_(After all, forgiveness comes easy when it’s you that I’m forgiving.)_

“Asahi,” Jaehyuk whispers, “Can we please just talk? Please?” Asahi looking away as Jaehyuk says so, his heart aching.

“Just,” Asahi trails off, chewing nervously on his lower lip, Jaehyuk waiting with bated breath for him to answer, “Just let me wash up first, okay?” The smile that breaks out on Jaehyuk’s face dizzying, pulling Asahi in closer despite his efforts to resist falling deeper in love with his best friend. 

“Of course!” Jaehyuk readily agrees, just relieved to be given a second chance, “Your room?” Not wanting the walking disaster that was Park Jeongwoo to be there for their attempt at fixing whatever it was that they once had.

“Yeah,” Asahi tightening his grip on Yedam’s hand, “My room.”

\---

_“-or Mashi?” Asahi sleepily blinking as he tries to make sense of what Jaehyuk had been saying, knowing how pouty the other boy would get were he to find out Asahi hadn’t been paying attention._

_“Uh, Mashi,” He answers, rolling over and away from Jaehyuk’s 3 a.m. bullshit, yawning as he cuddles up to his shark plushie, the living room quiet save the little noises that Junghwan would occasionally make in his sleep._

_And Jaehyuk whines, finding his way back to Asahi, his arms wrapping around the shorter’s waist, tummy pressing up against Asahi’s back. Whose cheeks flush upon realizing that yes, they are spooning, and yes, Asahi’s the little spoon._

_“You don’t wanna date me?”_

_“Huh?” Asahi very much awake now, his heart beating so loudly that he wouldn’t be surprised if Jaehyuk could hear it too, because what the fuck? Did he know? Did Jaehyuk somehow know?_

_Jaehyuk pouts, “You weren’t paying attention, were you?”_

_“Jae, it’s three in the morning,” Asahi deadpans, though there’s no denying the fondness to his voice, Jihoon and Junkyu’s shouts of “whipped~” living rent-free in his mind._

_“And?” His breath tickling at the back of Asahi’s neck, “It’s an important question,”_

_“Why? Do you want to date me or something?” Asahi scoffs, and Jaehyuk stiffens, but he doesn’t pull away as Asahi had expected him to, “Sorry, that was out of line, wasn’t it-”_

_“Yeah, I want to date you,” Jaehyuk says, interrupting Asahi, who can’t believe what he’s hearing, his eyes going wide, “I mean, if I was a girl,”_

_Ah, so there’s the catch that Asahi knew was coming._

_“Oh, well then me too,” He replies, even though he knows that he shouldn’t, “If I was a girl, of course.”_

_(But even if I wasn't a girl, I think that I’d still want to date you.)_

\---

“Are you sure that you don’t want me with you, hyung?” Yedam asks from where he’s sat on the edge of Asahi’s bed, “You know that I’m more than happy to do so.”

“I’m sure Yedam-ah,” Asahi hums as he dries his hair off with a towel, “But I appreciate you offering.”

“But he hurt you, hyung,” Yedam protests, frowning, “What if he tries to hurt you again?”

“He won’t,” Or at least that’s what Asahi wants to believe because there’s just no way that Jaehyuk’s initial reaction mirrored how he truly felt, right?

“Okay, hyung.” Yedam sighs, seemingly still unconvinced, before he quickly moves on, “Want me to help you dry your hair?”

\---

_Falling in love is nothing like how it’s portrayed in movies._

_There’s no big swell of music, no stilling of time, no passionate kiss scene that lasts entirely too long. No, there’s none of that._

_Instead, it’s a realization, a realization that hits you out of nowhere, making you pause and wonder why you hadn’t realized that you were in love sooner. Because surely you, the very person who’s fallen in love, would’ve known this. I mean, how could you not?_

_But that’s not the point._

_The point is that you’re in love._

_And god, does it hurt._

\---

“Come in,” Jaehyuk entering the blonde’s room with a shy smile, which soon drops as he takes in the scene in front of him, as there’s something strangely _intimate_ about the way that Yedam is drying Asahi’s hair. _(No, it doesn’t bother him, honest.)_

“Oh, am I interrupting something?”

Asahi shakes his head, “No, we were just finishing up. Right, Yedam-ah?” The younger nodding as he heads for the door, towel in hand.

“Yep,” An emotion that Jaehyuk can’t quite place his finger on bubbling up in his chest as he watches as Yedam smiles at Asahi on his way out. Cutely waving them goodbye as he closes the door, an awkward silence washing over the two once it clicks shut.

And, for once, Jaehyuk’s at a loss for what to say. The two standing there for seconds on end, just staring at each other, before anyone speaks.

“I’m sorry,” Asahi finally whispers, breaking the silence.

“Don’t apologize,” Jaehyuk says, the words coming out harsher than intended, and he winces, “I mean, you have no reason to be apologizing. You haven’t done anything wrong.” Which is _true; Asahi_ _hadn’t_ done anything wrong, no, not in the slightest. 

“Then,” Asahi stops, looking away from Jaehyuk, “Then what happened? What happened to us? Is it because I’m-”

_(Stop.)_

“No,” Jaehyuk says, “No, it’s not.”

“I’m sorry,” Asahi repeats, and god does Jaehyuk hate it, “I didn’t mean to-”

_(Please stop.)_

“Shut up.”

“W-what?” 

_(Please just stop!)_

“I said, shut up!” Jaehyuk cries, “You didn’t do anything! It was me! It was all me!” The older boy wiping furiously at his eyes, chest heaving with every breath that he took, “It was all me….” Jaehyuk murmurs, not giving a shit that here he was, crying in front of Asahi, who’s gone quiet. But that’s nothing new, for which Jaehyuk is grateful for, the familiarity of Asahi’s mannerisms soothing. _(Reminding Jaehyuk of how things used to be, of how they used to be.)_

“No, it’s not,” And Jaehyuk laughs a dry, humorless laugh, “It’s also my fault too.”

“Yeah, because me reacting like, well, _that,_ was definitely your fault.”

“Maybe not, but me running away didn’t help,” Asahi coolly replies, wearing an expression that Jaehyuk, for the life of him, just _can’t_ read. Something that scares Jaehyuk, seeing as he’s never _not_ been able to read Asahi, even if he was only half right most of the time, “So I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Jaehyuk sniffles, forcing himself to breathe, _in and out and in and out,_ “Never was, never will be,” Moving to sit down on Asahi’s bunk, though not before he takes Asahi’s hand in his, who, surprisingly enough, lets him. Wordlessly leading Asahi over to the bed, as there simply were no words to properly convey how Jaehyuk was feeling.

_(I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-)_

“You know,” Asahi’s voice is small, almost scared even, “I really thought that you hated me,” His confession shattering Jaehyuk’s heart into a million pieces, which Asahi somehow must know, as he gently squeezes Jaehyuk’s hand, whispering an _“it’s okay Jae, I’m okay.”_

“I don’t hate you, Sahi.” He croaks, truly feeling like the shittiest person alive, “I could _never_ hate you. I love you too much to hate you.”

And for all the times that Jaehyuk’s said those three very special words, this time feels, well, _different._ Asahi’s cheeks heating up as he fumbles for a response, the blonde torn between saying it back or pretending that he _hadn’t_ heard Jaehyuk. But it’s his heart who ends up deciding for him, the words leaving his mouth before he even has the chance to blink.

“I love you too.”

_(But my love is the kind of love where I want to marry you.)_

\---

“Oh? Does Jeongwoo-yah have a crush?” Doyoung teased at breakfast the next morning as he ruffled Jeongwoo’s hair, all the members secretly relieved that whatever had been going on between Jaehyuk and Asahi was seemingly fixed, as the two were once again sitting beside each other. (And if they cared enough to be more observant, they would also see that Jaehyuk and Asahi were holding hands underneath the table, too, but I digress.)

“Shut up, hyung!” Jeongwoo bites back, swatting Doyoung’s hand away, “And no, I don’t have a crush!” Hyunsuk snorting as he and Jihoon exchanged a knowing look, the group's self-proclaimed parents knowing far more than any of their “kids” would like to believe.

“Are you sure, Woo-yah?” Doyoung, like the little shit that he is, keeps on bugging the younger, “Then who were you texting, hm?” The tips of Jeongwoo’s ears going pink at being called out, and Asahi’s honestly surprised that Hyunsuk hasn’t intervened yet, poor Jeongwoo fidgeting in his seat, obviously flustered that everyone’s eyes were on him.

“J-just a friend of mine!”

“Uh-huh,” Doyoung grins, rolling his eyes, “She must be a _really_ good friend of yours, yeah?”

“Yeah, but I don’t have a crush on _him!”_ Jeongwoo’s words making everyone do a double-take, as the use of the masculine pronoun _“he”_ was unmistakable, even stunning Doyoung into shutting up, _“He’s_ just a _friend_ , that’s all!” But they all know that’s a lie, as both he and Junghwan were notoriously shitty liars.

“O-oh, okay, sorry,” Doyoung mutters, pushing around the leftover eggs on his plate, and Asahi vaguely wonders what’s going through his head before deciding it’s probably best not to think too much about it.

_(But even if the others weren’t okay with Asahi being, well, that word, at least he’d still have Jaehyuk, right? Right-)_

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyuk’s voice whispers in Asahi’s ear, who shivers at the feeling of his warm breath against his skin, “I’m...I...I need to go,” But before Asahi can ask why (or much less receive an answer,) Jaehyuk’s already letting go of his hand, his chair grating against the floor as he slides it back, and everyone looks up, just as confused as Asahi is.

“Jaehyuk?” Junkyu asks, but Jaehyuk’s out the door before he can finish whatever it was that he was going to say, leaving nothing but utter confusion in his wake. “Oh…”

“Um, so what the hell was that all about?” Jihoon asks after what feels like an eternity spent in awkward silence, and Doyoung just shrugs his shoulders, his face still pale from the incident with Jeongwoo.

“Don’t ask me hyung,” He frowns, “I know just as much as you do.”

“Fair enough,” Jihoon turning to glance at the others, his eyes lighting up when they settle on Asahi, who wants to scream. Or cry. Maybe both.

“Asahi-”

“No,” Asahi cuts his hyung off before he can even ask, “I don’t know anything either.”

_(It hurts. It really, really hurts.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u liked this ch! i put a lot of thought into how to portray jaehyuk and asahi's individual feelings on the matter which idk if showed but yep feelings r hard n i'm sorry jaehyuk ily
> 
> oH! i have a twitter! it's @catboyharuto :3
> 
> as always, thank u for reading! n feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
